Coco and Pinstripe at the Subway Series
by Whammy51
Summary: Coco Bandicoot and Pinstripe go to the Subway Series to show which team is the best. The Yankees or Mets.
1. Pre Subway Series

COCO & PINSTRIPE AT THE SUBWAY SERIES  
  
STARRING  
  
Coco Bandicoot representing the Yankees  
  
Pinstripe Poteroo representing the Mets  
  
Pinstripe: (wearing the Mets shirt) Ha! The Mets are going to whip those Yankees.  
  
Coco: (wearing the Yankees shirt) Yeah right! The Yankees rule and the Mets drool.  
  
Pinstripe: Why don't you reverse that? The Yanks can't even win in the month of May. It took the Rocket 4 tries to get that 300th win.  
  
Coco: Yeah! But Roger Clemens got the 300 wins and 4000 career strikeouts to boot.  
  
Pinstripe: Big Whoop! The Mets are still gonna spank the Yanks.  
  
Coco: Ha, a dead last place team can't beat a first place team like the Yankees.  
  
Pinstripe: Yeah, you lost Nick Johnson and Bernie Williams on the disabled list.  
  
Coco: Big deal. They still got Derek Jeter, Hideki Matsui, Raul Mondesi, Jason Giambi, Alfonso Soriano, plus they acquired Ruben Sierra. By the way, you lost Mike Piazza for the whole year and the general manager was fired.  
  
Pinstripe: That don't matter, the Mets will recover with the other big players like Roberto Alomar, Jeromy Bernitz, Cliff Floyd, and Tony Clark. And the Mets have a good pitching staff like Al Leiter, Tom Glavine, and Armando Benitez.  
  
Coco: Oh the Yankees have a better pitching staff than yours. We have Roger Clemens, Andy Pettitte, Mike Mussina, David Wells, and Mo Rivera.  
  
Pinstripe: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA you don't have a chance to beat the Amazin Mets.  
  
Coco: Oh yeah? The Yankees got 26 World Championships including beating the Mets in October of 2000. And your Mets only have, let me see ahhh, a deuce of championships. The Yankees will smear the Mets.  
  
Pinstripe: I don't think so Coco. Mets will win.  
  
Coco: No Yankees will win.  
  
Pinstripe: Mets!  
  
Coco: Yankees!  
  
Pinstripe: Mets!  
  
Coco: Yankees!  
  
Pinstripe: We'll see about that.  
  
Coco: (looks at the camera cheerleading) Gimme a Y, gimme an A, gimme an N, gimme a K, gimme an E, gimme another E, gimme an S. What does that spell? Yankees! WHOOO-HOOOO!!!!  
  
Pinstripe: Oh yeah?! (looks at the camera cheerleading) Gimme an A, gimme an M, gimme an A, gimme a Z, gimme an I, gimme an N. What do that one spell? The AMAZIN METS baby!!!  
  
Coco: Well, I will be cheering my Yankees so hard, that you will go to your doctor with an earache. The Yankees will win it all. I'll see you at Shea Friday night.  
  
Pinstripe: Fine, once the game is over, I will write LOSER on your head. Loser, Loser!!!  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	2. Yankees at Mets game 1

(OUTSIDE SHEA STADIUM)  
  
Coco: (wearing a Yankees shirt) Woo-hooo!! Yankees win!  
  
Pinstripe: (wearing a Mets shirt) Ha, lucky break Coco. Just pure luck.  
  
Coco: That's right. 5 to 0. 3 home runs by Alfonso Soriano, Derek Jeter, and Jason Giambi. Your team never scored a run. Guess what, one of the Mets' big hitters was ejected from the game.  
  
Pinstripe: (worried) UHHHH!  
  
Coco: That's right. This game was too easy. Andy Pettitte took out Steve Trachsel and the Mets down.  
  
Pinstripe: Whoopie! That was just one game. Too bad, the Mets can't sweep them but they can win the series starting tomorrow.  
  
Coco: Yeah right pal. Mike Mussina will continue to do some more damage to the Mets as the Yankees will get more runs. I'll be wearing my moose cap tomorrow.  
  
Pinstripe: Ha! You don't stand a chance of winning the next game. Tom Glavine will beat those Yanks.  
  
Coco: Yankees can beat him. We got him in the World Series twice and we will do it again.  
  
Pinstripe: Well I say that the Mets will still beat the Yankees.  
  
Coco: You wish Pinstripe. The Yankees are a powerful team than the Mets. 2 of your big hitters are on the DL (disabled list) Mike Piazza and Mo Vaughn. No wonder the Mets are getting weaker.  
  
Pinstripe: Now you leave my Mets alone.  
  
Coco: I'll say whatever I want because the Yanks will take them down for good and to boot a sweep.  
  
Pinstripe: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Yankees never swept the Mets even in the World Series.  
  
Coco: So do the Mets, they also never swept the Yankees. This year, the Yankees will.  
  
Pinstripe: No way Jose!  
  
Coco: Yes way Chico!  
  
Pinstripe: Yeah, we will smear your Yankees.  
  
Coco: No, the Yankees will double smear those losing Mets.  
  
Pinstripe: Yeah, we'll see about that Coco. Be back here tomorrow, right here at Shea.  
  
Coco: Fine! You will be embarrassed when they will show the next game on a semi-national TV and make you a sore loser. (makes an "L" on her right hand and places it on her forehead)  
  
Pinstripe: (grunts) No you will be the loser. (leaves the scene)  
  
Coco: (looks at the camera) Aw well, he doesn't know that the Yankees got more championships than the Mets. See you tomorrow!  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	3. Yankees at Mets game 2

(OUTSIDE SHEA STADIUM)  
  
Coco: (with a Yankee umbrella) Well, today, the Yankees and Mets were postponed due to this awful weather. They will play a double header next Saturday at Yankee Stadium.  
  
Pinstripe: (with a Met umbrella) Whew! That was a close one.  
  
Coco: You're lucky that the Yankees didn't win, neither did the Mets. It went up to the 4th inning. 5 innings would have gotten you.  
  
Pinstripe: Yep. Jeromy Bernitz blasted one out of here.  
  
Coco: Now any more. That home run will not count because it wasn't an official game.  
  
Pinstripe: WHAT!!!!!  
  
Coco: Yeah, I found out from my boyfriend Max. An official game is 5 innings.  
  
Pinstripe: Mets will win tomorrow night.  
  
Coco: Yeah! You will be seen on national TV on ESPN.  
  
Pinstripe: Ha! The Yankees rarely win on ESPN. The Mets will pound them.  
  
Coco: Ha. The boomer David Wells will take you out.  
  
Pinstripe: Not until Tom Glavine will crush them first. Since he got scratched from the rotation hours ago, he'll pitch to a wimpy team.  
  
Coco: In your dreams zoot suit guy.  
  
Pinstripe: I guarantee that the Mets will blow the Yankees away.  
  
Coco: Ha, we'll find out tomorrow pal.  
  
Pinstripe: Be here tomorrow.  
  
Coco: You're on!  
  
Pinstripe leaves scene  
  
Coco: (looks at the camera) Hmm, maybe he'll think twice about messing with the Yanks. I'll be back here next game. See you tomorrow!  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	4. Yankees at Mets game 3

(OUTSIDE SHEA STADIUM)  
  
Coco: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Yankees Win again!!! In your face!!!  
  
Pinstripe: No! This can't be. We had this won until those Yankees came from behind and win this game.  
  
Coco: That's the Yankees. Got 4 runs in the 11th inning and we win 7 to 3. Hideki Matsui got a homer and that closer from the Mets Armando Benitez walked the tying run in the 9th and then walked the winning run in the 11th and won it all. So that means, the Yankees won 2 games out of 2.  
  
Pinstripe: That's okay for now. This Friday, The Mets will take out the Yankees for good.  
  
Coco: You wish. The Yankees can crush any team including the Mets.  
  
Pinstripe: Yeah right Coco. We may have lost to the Yankees in the first half of the Subway Series, but we can take all 4 games from the Yankees.  
  
Coco: Ha. Our team is stronger than yours. Your team is getting weak, no Mo and no Piazza.  
  
Pinstripe: (worried) Uhh.  
  
Coco: That's right. Mets have no chance on beating the Bronx Bombers.  
  
Pinstripe: Once the Mets finish off the Florida Marlins, they will get a good shot on beating the Yankees.  
  
Coco: Look at the Marlins, they are higher than the Mets. Mets are in the basement. The Yankees are in 1st place and ready to crush the Tampa Bay Devil Rays and then the lousy Mets.  
  
Pinstripe: The Yankees will fall into a slump again.  
  
Coco: Not this month. They have winning streaks a million times.  
  
Pinstripe: Well Missy, I'll see you on Friday. By the way, I'll make you a bet, loser of this subway series must buy the winner Pizza for a week and soda.  
  
Coco: You're on!  
  
Pinstripe: I smell a victory for the Mets on the weekend.  
  
Coco: Bring it on Stripe man.  
  
Pinstripe: No one messes with the amazing Mets.  
  
Coco: HA  
  
Pinstripe leaves the scene.  
  
Coco: (looks at the camera) So he wants to make a bet with me. The Yankees have a 2-0 lead in the Subway Series. I can smell pizza coming so my brother and my friends can eat pizza all we want. Well, I got to go home now because I got college tomorrow. See you at Yankee Stadium Friday. (waves at the camera)  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	5. Subway Series pre game 1

(AT YANKEE STADIUM)  
  
Coco is near Yankee Stadium. She's wearing a white Yankee tank top with blue jeans shorts.  
  
Coco: (looks at the camera) Well, I made it to the stadium early. The game starts at 7:00 and Pinstripe is not here just yet. You see that the gate hasn't opened yet. I'll kill time in here.  
  
(goes into the new Yankee shop)  
  
Coco: Well, I'm in the brand new Yankee Store. They just recently opened this store during the opening day home stand. They have many different kids of Yankee souvenirs like this Derek Jeter bobblehead doll. (grabs the bobblehead doll and shows it to the camera) These bobbleheads were given away at the stadium many times. They gave away a Jeter bobblehead like this one, a Joe Torre bobblehead, a Jason Giambi bobblehead, you name it.  
  
(walking around)  
  
Coco: Hmm, Max likes one of these. A Yankee T-Shirt with different Yankee players in there. (shows it to the camera) Hmm, I would like this poster in my room. A Derek Jeter, Andy Pettitte, and Bernie Williams poster. It looks kinda big.  
  
(still looking around)  
  
Coco: Whoa! Look at this. A special baseball signed by all the Yankee players and the retired players. Ooh, Maxie is gonna love this but I rather wait til later. I got tickets against Boston Red Sox and I'm gonna bring Max with me on a date. It's kinda weird for a girl to ask a guy on a date, it's really the guy asking out a girl on a date. Well, I'm dying to go and I will ask Maxie to go out on a date with me.  
  
(leaves the store)  
  
Coco: I'll shop the next time I come back to the stadium, buy with Max. (sees the gate opening) Well, I gotta get the ready for the game and see the Yankees win another ball game.  
  
Pinstripe: What, are you kidding me? The Mets will clean out the Yankees.  
  
Coco: Not in your life Stripe-o!  
  
Pinstripe: So what the Yankees can't win. The Yankees are all suckers.  
  
(a pack of Yankee fans surround Pinstripe)  
  
Coco: That will teach you not to mess with the Yankees.  
  
Pinstripe: (worried) HEH HEH. Well, it doesn't matter. The Mets will still clobber the Yanks.  
  
Coco: Well, let's find out tonight Pinstripe. I will be sitting above the Yankee dugout and cheering my head off.  
  
Pinstripe: You may cheer all you want but the Mets will win.  
  
Coco: By the way, the bet for that pizza is still on.  
  
Pinstripe: (worried) OOPS! I should have done it last week before the subway series started.  
  
Coco: Too late pal. Let's just see who wins tonight.  
  
(both enter the stadium)  
  
to be continued......  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	6. Mets at Yankees game 1

(AT YANKEE STADIUM)  
  
Coco: WOOOOOOOO Yanks win another game. (dancing) Go Yankees Go Yankees Go Yankees!!!!  
  
Pinstripe: Aww man. No fair, no fair!  
  
Coco: Yeah, 6 to 4 victory baby. Boomer wins another game.  
  
Pinstripe: That was just one game.  
  
Coco: Nice try. The Yankees won 3 games in a row against the Mets this season and they lost none. Tomorrow the Yankees will take the doubleheader away from the Mets.  
  
Pinstripe: Yeah right. I know that the Mets will take it and humiliate the Yankees.  
  
Coco: I don't think so. Get ready, I smell a pizza coming. Now the good news for me is even if the Yanks lose the next 3 games and it will never happen, I don't have to buy you pizza because the Yankees won 3 games in a row. You however must buy me pizza after tomorrow's win.  
  
Pinstripe: The Mets will take the next 3 games and I don't have to buy you squat.  
  
Coco: My team can crush you just like today's game. The Giambino missed a home run by a matter of feet but got 2 runs even though that Tony Clark guy homered.  
  
Pinstripe: You mean blasted one!  
  
Coco: It doesn't matter. The Yankees won anyway. The Mets have no chance to win the Subway Series.  
  
Pinstripe: But they can tie the series at 3.  
  
Coco: Never in your life. Nobody messes with the Bronx Bombers baby!  
  
Pinstripe: But I will prevail!  
  
Coco: Yeah right Pinstripe, the Mets are still losing ball games and still in dead last place and they will never make the playoffs.  
  
Pinstripe: It's only June, they got plenty of chances.  
  
Coco: They are way down in last place no matter what month they're in.  
  
Pinstripe: We'll find out tomorrow.  
  
Coco: Be here tomorrow morning before the 1st game of the doubleheader. The Rocket Roger Clemens will come and haunt you.  
  
Pinstripe: You wish! I'll be back here in the morning and those Yankees will lose. HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!  
  
Coco: (looks at the camera) (valley girl talk) Whatever! You know that the Mets are like, losers and the Yankees are like, the best team ever in the Major Leagues. DUH! (regular voice) Anyway, he's about to lose both games of the doubleheader. We'll I'll see you tomorrow after the 1st game. See ya!  
  
POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	7. Mets at Yankees game 2 of 1st doublehead...

(AT YANKEE STADIUM)  
  
Pinstripe: No, this can't be. I lost. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Coco: HA HA HA HA The Yankees win baby. WOOOOOOOO 7 to 1. Matsui blasted a grand slam off a weak pitcher. The Rocket gets a victory. Get ready for tonight when they will sweep the doubleheader.  
  
Pinstripe: AHHHHH I still lost the bet. Ok, I'll give you a break. If the Yankees win the next two games, I'll double the bet by buying you pizza and soda for the second week.  
  
Coco: Cool!  
  
Pinstripe: But it will never happen. You may have won the series, but the Mets will win the next 2 games.  
  
Coco: Oh the Yankees will take out the Mets. Let's go!  
  
Pinstripe goes to his black mob car and Coco goes to her red Convertible. They start leaving Yankee Stadium. They go to the Deegan Expressway and then get off on the Bruckner Expressway and head straight to the Whitestone Bridge. They both go across the Whitestone Bridge. Coco's car is way ahead of Pinstripe's car.  
  
Coco: (looking at the camera while driving) Ok, Pinstripe loses the bet and now he wants to double the offer. If the Yankees win the next two games I get pizza for another week. I get to have a pizza party for 2 weeks. COOL! I'll see you at Shea in a minute.  
  
They pass the New York Times Newspaper business and head directly to Shea Stadium. Coco's car is now parked in front of the stadium.  
  
Coco: (steps out of her car) Well, that was a good 8 miles from here to Shea. Pinstripe should be here any minute. So now the Yankees won 4 in a row against the Mets. Tonight a rookie pitcher named Brandon Claussen. He'll take on Tom Glavine. This should be an interesting game.  
  
(Pinstripe arrives at Shea)  
  
Coco: Well, look what the cat dragged in.  
  
Pinstripe: Well, I made it pal.  
  
Coco: Well, you took the Triboro Bridge instead of the Whitestone because there was traffic. I was smart enough to take the long way around without hitting traffic.  
  
Pinstripe: Big deal. I'm here now. By the way, you will never EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVER get a second week of pizza.  
  
Coco: I know you will because the Yankees will smear those Mets.  
  
Pinstripe: Ha you would Coco.  
  
Coco: (looks at the camera) Well, I'll see you after tonight's game.  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	8. Yankees at Mets of 2nd doubleheader

(OUTSIDE SHEA STADIUM)  
  
Coco: WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO Swept a doubleheader. Yankees win again WOOOOOO  
  
Pinstripe: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH This can't be. WHY WHY WHY!! Mets, WHY!  
  
Coco: Hey that's the Yankees. It was a close game 9 to 8. But we won! Alfonso Soriano, Derek Jeter, and Jason Gimabi homered for the best team and my favorite team, the Yankees.  
  
Pinstripe: 5 losses in a row against the Yankees.  
  
Coco: I can see 2 weeks of pizza coming.  
  
Pinstripe: Please reject the offer, please!  
  
Coco: Lemme think about it. NO!!! Yankees are on a roll.  
  
Pinstripe: Why can't the Mets win?!  
  
Coco: Because the Yankees are stronger than yours.  
  
Pinstripe: Don't you dare make fun of my Mets. They are still the amazins!  
  
Coco: If they were the amazins, how come they lost 5 in a row against the Yankees this season and lost in the World Series against the Yankees.  
  
Pinstripe: But the good news is that tomorrow night, the Mets will block the sweep.  
  
Coco: Ha! The Yankees will crush them tomorrow. Guess what! The Yankees swept the Mets in their home terf.  
  
Pinstripe: Hey cut it out!  
  
Coco: I'll insult your Mets anytime I want to. Your big bats are quiet. No Piazza and no Vaughn, that's a bad sign for the Mets. They are winless without them. That's why the Mets can't win big ball games.  
  
Pinstripe: (with anger) Leave them alone.  
  
Coco: Never! Yankees rule, period!  
  
Pinstripe: We had a good chance to win this game, until the defense stopped us from tying this ball game.  
  
Coco: You got that right. The Yankees are unstoppable. Yanks rule and Mets drool.  
  
Pinstripe: Eat my shorts Coco because the Mets will win tomorrow.  
  
Coco: We'll let's see about that.  
  
Pinstripe: See you tomorrow night.  
  
Coco: (with sarcasm) Well good night Pinstripe. (looks at the camera) Well, 5 to 0 in favor of the Yankees. Pinstripe is gonna get a headache in the morning. So I was sweating in there because it was a close game WHEW!!! So Pinstripe's team failed to tie the game. I can't wait to see Pinstripe after tomorrow night's game. I'll be smiling all day after tomorrow night. I will get free pizza for two weeks. I already have pizza for one week. (yawning and stretching) Man I'm getting tired. I'll see you tomorrow night after the game. See ya! (waves at the camera)  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


	9. Mets at Yankees game 3 THE FINALE

(OUTSIDE YANKEE STADIUM)  
  
Coco: (wearing a Yankee tank top) WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Yankees swept the Mets and took all 6 games. WOOOOO-HOOOOOO!  
  
Pinstripe: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Coco: That means that you owe me 2 weeks of pizza and soda.  
  
Pinstripe: Mets lost again.  
  
Coco: That's right. Jason Giambi, Hideki Matsui, and Jorge Posada got 5 runs by home runs. 5 to 3 victory over the losers. 6 games are taken by the Bronx Bombers. That means that the Yankees are better than the Mets. My sweetheart Max is now excited watching the games at home.  
  
Pinstripe: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Lost! Alright, your team beat my team. So it was a good Subway Series for you. Well, Coco. I have to say Congratulations! (holds hand out)  
  
Coco: (shakes Pinstripe's hand) Thanks Pal.  
  
Pinstripe: But next year, the Mets will be next to be beaten.  
  
Coco: Yeah right, the Yankees will do it again.  
  
Pinstripe: Enough, your team already won the 6 games, forget about it!  
  
Coco: Maybe! This was an awesome series.  
  
Pinstripe: Well, see you soon!  
  
Coco: Bye!  
  
(Pinstripe leaves)  
  
Pinstripe: (talking to himself) No it can't be. How can a weak pitcher like Jeff Weaver beat a strong pitcher like Al Leiter. Weaver is a bad pitcher and he beat us. Now I gave to buy Coco and his friends 2 weeks of large pizzas and bottles of Coke and Pepsi. (starts crying) I lost!  
  
Coco: (looks at the camera) (SIGHING) that will put an end to the best Subway Series ever in the history of Yankee baseball. I will show you a recap of the Subway Series. In game one at Shea Stadium, the Yankees shutout the Mets by the score of 5 - 0. Andy Pettitte picks up the win. In game 2, Mike Mussina was on the mound, after the 4th inning, the game was postponed by rain. In game 3, the Yankees got 4 runs in the 9th and won it by the score of 7 - 3. David Wells was the starter and Mariano Rivera got the win. On Friday, the Yankees crushed the Mets 6 - 4. David Wells gets the win for the Yanks. In game one of the doubleheader, Rocket Roger Clemens took out the Mets easily. Hideki Matsui hit a grand slam and the Yankees win game 1 of the day night doubleheader 7 - 1. In game 2 of the doubleheader, a rookie pitcher named Brandon Claussen won it and the game was won by the bombers 9 - 8. And now tonight's game was the big one. Jeff Weaver was on the mound for the Yankees and defeat Al Leiter and the Mets 5 - 3. The Yankees won all 6 games of the series. Now Pinstripe owes me 2 weeks worth of Pizza and soda. Well, my pizza party will start tomorrow. So I'll be heading for home. So I'll see you soon, BYE EVERYONE, KISS KISS (does the Dating Game goodbye KISS and waves the camera)  
  
THE END  
  
CAST  
  
Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot  
  
Maurice LaMarche as Pinstripe Poteroo  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS HERE 


End file.
